Powerful
by SEA GODDESS OF EARTH
Summary: Bulma past life and lover comes back to remaind her of other side that she doesn't know of , what is vegeta going to do ?
1. Chapter 1

I had to repost the story ok! I hope you this story little better So I hope you enjoy and love it ok! Warning this story Contain little lemon; so if you are under 13 don't read  And  'oh yah' I don't own dragon ball z I only wish!!! 

Plo

It all began thousands and thousands years, when earth and all the other planets were only a couple of years old. You may think the planets were peaceful times, but even then the planets weren't so lucky, those were still evil out there, but the worst kind was two, not man but female goddess, and the story begins…. Chapter 1: The beginning  As the jet black young goddess was walking throw, what use to be a planet called "Nogonai" but now a dead planet. She was wearing a black tan top that almost covered nothing of her well-built body she had. Also with a blue low baggy pant and black shoes, also a dark red bleat. Her hair was in 2 buns in each Side of her head, and the front there was two layer's of hair in each side that were sky blue color. 

"So, what should we do now?" Lilu said the jet-black haired beauty.

"Maybe we should move on to the next domination; the blue haired blue eye beauty began to say,

 She was wearing the same thing but her baggy 

 pants are Jet-black and her bleat was dark red.

" I heard that in the next domination has a planet that contains  Spells that are very useful to are plan Mange said 

" And who told you this?" with jealousy in her voice, because

Some one spoke to her MATE. No one had the right to hear her beautiful voice of her mate.

"From one of my victims, who begged me not kill him for Exchange his for information". She simply said, as both Started to take off from the ground and to the  air. 

"So!" telling her to continue "So…I killed him slowly letting him die slow" with a smirk On her face. 

"hmp" was sill kinda made they spoke to her

"Well…."

At this point Mange captured her lips and started to kiss Her passionately, putting her arms around her neck. Lilu Hands started to Rome her body hungrily. Sliding her 

Hands throw her well-rounded breast. Mange let a moan escape,

Lilu continue down to her pants and slid her hand in two her

Panties and to her wet two folds and entered her. Mange became 

Little louder with her moans.

For a while they continued this way after Mange hit her climax, then Lilu stop and lick 

 Her juices of her figures. She had to stop they both knew

They had some thing to take care off.

Lilu started to chant a spell to open a portal to next domination Has a white light shined throw there faces, they started to walk

  " I hope we have  fun with next domination," Mange said  Planting butterfly fly kisses on her neck

"Me two" she said with a smirk, enjoying the feeling going throw body because of the kisses Mange was giving.

This must be the third time I repost this story I hope you like it better I had to change a few things in the story but nothing big , and thanks to all who  R/R my stories

See yah!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people, so what did you of the story? Hope you like it! Pleases review ok!!!! So he we go!

Before I start I don't own dbz I only whish!

Chapter 2 "The end is near"

As the two young goddesses were walking throw the damnation, to their next destination…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we going to do?" king ki said ( the one who trained Goku)

All the other king Ki's started to disuse the situation that had occluded.

" There to strong!" lady king ki said with fearer in her voice.

"We can take them" the one with the one eye class 

"Are you brain dead, you idiot!" the lady king ki said

"Well…um.." lowing his head

 All the king Ki's were gathered at smell plants that belong to the supreme ki.

" Look" as the supreme ki started to say, "we have to find a away to stop them whatever there her for, we…

"I think you need help" the stranger appeared before them

"Don't you?" asking them as so they rejected her offer they were crazy.

"And w-who a-are y-you?" one of the king ki said 

"How rude of me", as she started to walking to them.

She was wearing a long black rob; she had dark bloody red hair and purple eyes. Also had a crystal one her forehead 

"My name is crystal, and I know who you talking about, your talking about the two goddesses the just entered are damnation and your wondering were they are." She said

"H-how did you know?" the supreme ki said

  
"Well my others witches of my convene told me about a new evil power that entered the damnation" she said simply

"So you know who they are?" the supreme ki ask

"Yes I do know they are, …

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  "Finally we cross over" Lilu said with frustration

"Yah" stepping throw the portal.

"Now, we should start looking for the planet called earth."Lilu said

"Ok" Mange said, as she started to chant a spell

"I summon the light's of the lost" she began as her eyes went completely black "show me the way to the planet earth!" Some green little light's appeared in front of them 

"Excellent" Lilu said with smirk

"Now show me the way!" the lights started to fly to north direction.

"Lets go" Mange said flying throes the lights, right be hide was jet black haired flowing her.

"So that's who they are" the group of Ki's said at the same time.  

"And what are they here for?" the supreme Ki said

"There her for a book that is located at the planet called earth, this contains powerful spell and very danger uses 

To the ones who use it for evil".

" So how do we stop them!" the lady ki said

"Look there powerful WHEN they are together, but get them separated and there not as powerful, they are; but….

I have an idea so we could stop them… 

Cliffhanger, sorry! But it gets better so send in you review

Please!!!!!!!!!!! Till the see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! There, sorry that took along time to update! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Do not own dragon ball z

Chapter 3 "The end"

All the Ki's landed on earth where the book is near.

"So are ready to do this guy?" ask Crystal

"More ready then we ever be" said supreme ki speaking for The whole group of Ki's.

"So you know the plan, just separate them long enough to Put my in action ok" said Crystal." Now king ki, you try to Sense them and tell me how close they are".

King ki closed his eyes and slowly cleared all his thoughts and search for there energy." I got them, there about 15 Minutes away from earth and they're moving in quickly When they get to earth take them a minute to get here or Less" said king ki

"Enough time for me to get ready and concentrate my power's

  So I'll be ready for them," said Crystal

" Is this really going to work" ask lady ki with doubt in her 

Voice.

"The truth " as crystal relaxes her body to concentrate her body,

  " I really hope so" she said simple.

As the two goddess went threw space following the green lights. "So what are going to do when we get are new powers?" ask Mange

"Well were going to be the most powerful beans of all the damnations 

…. In slave every one and make are own world were we rule together, and every one who opposes will die with the rest of there planet".  

Mange just smile at her mate, she couldn't wait to in slave everyone, Mange always like seeing weakling suffer at her mates hands it was like music to her eras, as she stared at Lilu.

"Look" lilu pointed at the plant called earth." that must be the planet we

Looking for". Mange saw the planet she was pointing at

"Mmm must be" Mange said

They got even faster then before

"They going to arrive her in a minute!" king ki shouted to the rest of the group.

"Ok you know the plan, now every one get in to you places and 

King you know what to do ok!" Crystal said

"Yes" said king ki

The jet-black hair beauty and Mange entered earth, and now flying throw 

The ocean were close the light were getting even brighter then before 

That's means were getting there.

"Almost there" lilu said

As there reach Land , the green lights entered a cave around 

A cave they got closer they notice king ki blocking the enterer's to 

The cave.

As they two females landed

"You not going any feather from her" king ki announced.

"Well well well isn't this interesting" lilu said 

  " I find this not as interesting as you think, her to stop You" he said termination in voice 

 "You really don't know what you up against up, so I suggest You move OUT OF MY WAY! shouted lilu

Lilu was getting made really fast and started to form energy Ball in her hand to blast him out of their way.

'Mmm something up here, he can't be here by himself And I feel other energy's her' Mange said to herself

  "Why don't you tell your friends to come out and play?"

Mange said with a smirk

So what did you think, I know, I know short chapters pleases Don't be mad ok til next time and email me for any ideas

Any comments at Sakurastar17@yahoo.com


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took long time to update. BUT! I want to thank all who read my story {Thanks guys} And I also thank the one's who gave me some advice.

Chapter 4 " The end part 2"

King ki eyes flinch "Huh" How did she know there were more here!

"What?…. there don't want to play" Mange said with a childish voice as twirled here hair. 

"You can say there are little bit shy" King ki simply said

"Come out …come out who ever you are" Her penitent was running low. "Fine", without warning she throws an energy ball straight to King ki.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A huge cloud cover, where King ki was standing.

"Got him" Lilu assuming that he had gotten him.

"Now lets go find the book "

"Wait, how about the others they might try to att-" Mange was cut off by Lilu.

"Don't worry about them". "If they know what good for them, they know to stay out of are way".

Mange just nodded in agreement. They started towards the cave

"Hold on" Mange stop Lilu

"Hold for what?"

"King ki is weak, but I wouldn't doubt that the cave would have traps, And who ever is with him help."

"You have point, so what are you going to do about it?" Lilu ask questionly

"Instead of we going in to locate the book, the book comes to us." Mange said with a smirk. With that turn around a called the lights

And said

"Bring me the book". The lights went in the cave. Three seconds later. The book is brought back to Mange hands. The book is cover with a black leather and with a star symbol on it, it was old and had many page's which Mange had already had been flipping through the magical book. It had count less spells in it that could make a worm the most powerful being in the world. Mange stop flipping the pages.

"Found it" Mange said with a happy voice.

"Found What" Lilu said, with that Mange started to chant a spell

"Here my word, here my cry my this person stay a live, for each year for each minute, this being would never taste the death which comes to all". With that a golden light went throw Lilu body.  'What's this new energy going throw my body?' Lilu was thinking to here self. The light had stop and Lilu was standing speech less.

"What was that!" she said with confusion in here voice.

"That" Mange closed the Book "was I a immortally spell"

Lilu was still speech less, "that means you could live for ever!"

Wanting Lilu to be happy ere about the new change.

"That felt good" Lilu said with a smirk

"Now I want to feel it too" Mange was handing the book to Lilu so she to the spell on her.

Boom Mange was hit from the side with a crystal that gone throw here right shoulder and to here heart, Mange landed on here back.

Lilu was enraged at who ever done that to her mate. She started to run towards to Mange was lying. But she was stop in a cage made of a strong spell. Lilu started to power when suddenly she noticed who had did this, it King ki?! And they're where the other Ki's and a woman with a crystal in her fore had

"YOU!" Lilu pointed at Crystal. "You did to Mange, you will pay with your life!"Lilu started to change up here power and broke the cage.

"Quickly finish the other one off" Crystal ordered other Ki's "I'll take care of this one!."

With that Crystal started to chant a spell and open a black hole that 

Where the dark zone was located and started to suck all the soundings and started to pull Lilu in.

"NOOOOOOOO" Lilu shouted as she was pull in. The other Ki's had already had finish. Mange was dead…

Sorry gotta go hope you like it 

And R/R 


	5. Chapter 5

 Hi everybody, sorry it took so long to update! I want to thank for all the people who R/R

On my story even throw I really really suck at spelling and that the story are short*o* bare with

 Me. And I don't own DBZ don't sue ok soo here we go!!!!!!

(This thousands years later)

  Chapter5 "Present"

******Dream*******

"Where am I?" 'Darkness everywhere' she said to here self. She started to walk to try to figure

Out here surroundings, her breathing started to get heavy. "I need to come down" she tried to breath 

Normal. She failed .it only made it worse, She stop walking and notice a bright light coming towards her

"What in the world is that light?" she said softly to herself .The light started to speed up towards her.

She got scared and started to run the opposite way of the light. "Uuuh ha uuh ha  got…to…get away!

She turned her head a little, to see how close the beam of light was to her. Right that at the second

WHAM!!!! It hit her right on the back. A sharp pain went throw her back, she closed her eyes the pain was

Unbearable to take. She reopens her just to see flashes of images before her eyes.

DEAD BODIESE 

BOOLD EVERY WHERE 

PEOPLE SCARMING OF PAIN

An EVIL LAUGTHER

A DRAK FIGURE IN FRONT OF ME

MORE SCREAMING STARTED TO GET LOWDER AND LOWDER 

THE FIGURE STARTED TO RISE IT HAND TO TOUCH MY FACE

'Who's that?' she thought to herself. The was only two inches from my face when a sudden burst

Of heat went throw hole body, it felt like her body was burning from the inside. She couldn't take it any more

She raised her face upward and and …….

 *******End of dream*******

 "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!" Bulma said sitting up from her bed. A bright blue aura started to from around

Her body and started to shake the room and the house for a have a second and then faded away.

'Not again' the blue haired beauty said, her whole body was covered with sweat.

'That was intense, felt so real ' she got up from her bed a headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower

 To relax her body.

********In the GR room 5minutes earlier ************

Vegeta was doing his pushups when he felt a huge ki rise up with tremendous power, the Saiyan walk out of 

The GR to look where it came from but as soon he started to try to sense where it was coming from, it faded away.

'Hmmm..That's stage the 9 time this mouth … came from the same direction from the house' with that thought he walk to the house to get some breakfast.

*********Bulma pro. *********

Shower

'Man that dream is more often now and that blue aura, what the hell is happening to me! And what about the hole

Room after shock felt like an earthquake in my room!' She thought wearily. She step out of the tube and got a towel and started to dire herself of, then she rap the towel around her body and walk to the sink to brush her hair. She looks at herself in the reflection. Bulma hade long light blue hair that reaches past her shoulders a little. Milky white Skin that just glowed and a pair of sky blue eyes to match. Her body was a grouse's, nice flat stomach full breast slender legs and hips to kill; she wasn't model size but beautiful curves to be right for her body.

She walks out bathroom and to her walk in closet to chose what she was going to where

'Mmm what to where what to where?, this look good ' she gets out a long gene skirt that reaches her knees

And a red shirt short selves and has written on the shirt "Angel" in black. She walks out of the closet and place the clothing on the bed. She went to her dories and took out a black bar and matching thong.

 She dress herself and went to bathroom again to but her hair in a bun and bush her teeth  When she was she done she went down stairs to get breakfast. She made another stop to put her shoes that were red to match her shirt. (Nerd but with style)

***********Normal por.**********

"Bulma you up honey!" a joyful voice said

"Hello mother" Bulma said going in to kitchen. She entered the kitchen to find her father sitting at the table 

Reading the newspaper

"Good morning dear, sleep in again I see" Bulma went to her father kiss him in the cheek.

"Yeah couldn't sle-"   

"Hmp" Bulma didn't even have to look up who it was, she already knew who it was. Vegeta

With that smirk (you know the trade mark smirk) 'God his still can get under my skin after all this time he been

Here' Bulma thought

She sat down, and started to drink coffee, for a moment she started to think about the dream the part most that scared her.

Dream

DEAD BODIESE 

BOOLD EVERY WHERE 

PEOPLE SCARMING OF PAIN

An EVIL LAUGTHER

A DRAK FIGURE IN FRONT OF ME

MORE SCREAMING STARTED TO GET LOWDER AND LOWDER 

THE FIGURE STARTED TO RISE IT HAND TO TOUCH MY FACE

'Who's that?' she thought to herself. The was only two inches from my face when a sudden burst

Of heat went throw hole body, it felt like her body was burning from the inside. She couldn't take it any more

She raised her face upward and and …….

Gasp! Bulma zoomed out of her dream and drop the coffee all over the table; she scooted back from the table

" Bulma are you all right?" Bulma mother said in worried tone. Bulma look up to her mother and then to her

Dad and saw her look worried too.

"Uuuh … yeah am fine am just …dosed off that's all" she simply said. Bulma pick the cup and went to wash 

It.

'What the hell is wrong the women' vegeta said to himself. He kept his eyes on her the hole time.

'Man I need to get out of here, before I do some thing really stupid' Bulma said as she washes the cup.

She about to leave the kitchen throw the back door when..

"Bulma aren't you going to eat breakfast?" her mother asks her

Bulma turned around to look at her plate a flash of images went throw her thoughts about the

Dream

***Flash***

 DEAD BODIESE 

BOOLD EVERY WHERE 

PEOPLE SCARMING OF PAIN  

***End of flash***

A quise (I don't think spell like that *,*) feeling in her stomach if she was going to 

Throw up.

Bulma did a disgusting face and said "no" and left throw the back door and started throwers her car

She got in drove off to the city

A sure tin Saiyan was watching from a distance ' she acting more stranger than last month, she hiding something'

"Hmp…wench!"

Sorry got to go to sleep hope you like it update as soon as possible ok and please

R/R  and have any idea's email me ok..


	6. Chapter 6

        Hi everybody hope you enjoy this chapter and "yes" am getting somebody to proofread it before so bear with me ok so here we go! And R/R

****In the city****

Bulma was driving throw the block of stores; she was looking in for one particular store, which was the only reason why she would go in to the city. ' Oh there it is!' she said with a happy voice inside of her head. She went to park her car. And started throws the store. The store was called "Charmed"(I know the like the TV. show, hey watch its so cool!)  She walks in to be greeted from the person who owns the store and who was one of Bulma's friends 

 "Hey Bulma, nice to see you today"

"O hi Jewel, how it going?" Bulma ask her

" Fin fin every thing is good, the store is doing great" she said with a smile

(For the people who don't know the store is a magic shop*-*)

 Bulma started to look around to find book about dreams, the store is super huge full of books and knives and stature's and a hole other magic stuff 'Man I hope she has a book about dreams. Maybe I should ask her'

"Um.. Jewel do you have a book and dreams or something like it?" Bulma ask for unshorn of her self

Jewel reside her eye brown "why?  Have a dream the bothering you or that it could me something important in your dream? She said coolly 

"Well yeah kinda… yes" looking down

"Hey hey hey there no shame about that" she reach to Bulma and reside her chin "and don't feel stupid or strange…pleases I seen much strange things in life, trust me" with a warm smile

"I just thought it was kinda" she was cut of by jewel

"Come I know what kind of book you need" dragging her to the back of the store where she kept some books that was to powerful for the people to buy unless they were skilled enough. She stops and started to search for the book. The back was almost as big as the front of the store. "Here" she interrupted my thoughts.

She handed a red book that hand weird writing in the front, but it said "Dream Catcher"

"I think what you was looking for and it very useful and easy to the spell and to"

"What, a spell!" cutting her off " I-I-I d-don't think am ready for spells, there to much! She screech

"Bulma honey you so ready, you read all the books you needed twice and also you have a strong ki I could feel it and am not just saying that, because I wouldn't give these kind of book. Am surprised that you never tried it, I feel that you're a natural at this like you were born to do this" she said with a voice of am-never-wrong-about-things-like-that.

"Well ok " feeling more up to it "well then it this all I need?"

"You need another few things" she said walk back to the front of the store and me following her. She garbed three blue candles a knife and blue bottle with powder. Then she places all the stuff in the bag.

"So how much is it?" Bulma ask 

"On the house, hone" she said with smile

"Thanks Jewel I'll owe you" she said leaving the store. "Bye Jewel"

"Bye Bulma… and all yeah tell how it goes!"

"Aright!" already out the door. She walks to her car and drove of back to her house.

***Thirty minutes later***

'Home sweet home' driving throw the gate and parking her car in the carriage and walk throw the back door a to avoid'

"Woman!!!!"

'Vegeta' "My name is Bulma not Bulma" she said with a stern voice

  "I don't care, fix the GRAVITY ROOM NOW!" he demanded

She took a deep breath "Fine" she said (she has no self-esteem) she place her bags down next to the counter and on the counter a note from her parent saying they would be late to night.

 She about to head out the to the gravity room to fix when he spoke

"Good, after that you have the privilege of making me dinner" with a smirk

Bulma turned her head and glared at him. 'What the hell he is the fucking king of the world!' she turned her head and said fine

She went to the gravity room and open the door and went in

'Hmm want the problem,' she went up to the main computer

And typed in some thing to know what had happened. The computer spoke

"Problem was found in the side of the gravity room, if not attended to next use has 92. % Of exploding "

'This is going to take the rest of the day

** That night**

Bulma was heading to her room; she was going to the stairs that up to her room when she heard…

"Woman my food!"

"Dam-it" she shouted, and some chuckles going from the living room

She took out some food from the ferriage and took out a 2huge containers food 'thanks mom' knowing that her mom did this for so I wouldn't cook. She stuck the 2containers in the microwave. Took ten minutes and place on the table. And gave vegeta and folk, he started to eat. While I started to read the book that jewel gave to me. 'Hmmm need to be outside to the spell and dark, lucky its night time'

**10 minutes of reading**

'What is she reading?' vegeta ask him self looking at her

Bulma during her reading felt a pair eyes on her, she looks up

To see that dark pool of black eyes we stayed like that for two minutes. When I broke the session.

"Am going out" she stated, he just kept staring. She grabs her stuff and walk out from the kitchen

***Ten minutes in the back her house where theirs huge like forest**

'This is a good spot' she said setting down, her back to a tree. She first started to make a circle around her with the blue bottle. Then she place the three candle one in front one in each side and lit them up. ' Now it says to cut my figure and let the blood to drop on the candle and throw the some powder on the candle

 After she did that a blue cloud from and surrounded her, next thing she knew she blank out

Sorry really tired and want to go sleep I hope you read the other story and plezzz R/R BOTH and thank all the people who had already R/R soooooo

THANKS SO MUCH TILL NEXT TIME


	7. Chapter 7

                RE READ THE OTHER CHAPTERS I MADE CHANGE'S TO IT!

Sorry it took some much time to update my story, well here we gooo!

Chapter 7 "Rude awakening"

****Dream****

"Hello!…any one there?" Bulma shouted, when she notice her surrounding ' it's pitch black I can't see a thing , not even where am standing' "hello" she tried calling out a again. Her heart starting to racing. She was panicking, 'come down Bulma just breath' she told herself. That soon didn't work any more when she notice a huge boll of light started to move throws her.

"Shit" she mothered as she started running for her life, as she started to pick up speed, so did the boll if light.

She turned her head to see how close the boll was gaining on her back, until it hit her!

**End of the dream**

 Bulma eyes fluttered open, but closed gain, do to the sun shining on her. She winces a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the sun.

"Man it already morning? Man what a dream…" Bulma look around and at her self 'what happened to me?' her clothing was kinda burned and she had blood all over her, she couldn't figure out if the blood was hers …or…some one…else's? But how?

She got up but her knees almost gave up 'strange how come I feel if so exhausted?' she mange to get up fully. She look around at the ground, it was all their how she lifted before she black out. The only difference was the candles were all burned out. She started to pick up the thing from the ground, before any one would notice what happed the night before.   

"Dame!" Her back was killing her, even with her burned out candles it felt like 500 pound on her hands. Plus the book, She started hiding out back to the house.

****** In the Gr room******

     Vegeta prov.

 356,357,358,359,400!.. That a good warm up. He told himself.  When he finish his push-ups 

"Computer start combat mode and keep raising grav –'' he stop when he heard a noise out side the gr room 'it sounded like the women' he look throw the window 'it is her..Hmmm where was she all night I did hear her come last night' he pondered on the thought for a few more seconds

'Well.. Time for my breakfast women'

**End of vegeta prov**

As Bulma entered throw the kitchen door

'Good vegeta is the gr room and I don't have to make him-''

"Women! Breakfast! Now!" vegeta damned

'How the fuck did he know that I got in' she wined in her mind ' every time!' her head lowered in exhaustion.

"NOW!"

"Am going am going" Bulma said in frustration, she put all her thing down. 

"Women what happed to you, you look even more hideous than usual" he started at he

"Fu-'' Bulma was cut off by her mom

"Oh Bulma what happed to you sweetie! , you look horrible" bunny stammered to her.

"Hmp" vegeta said with smirk that said I-told-you-so smirk.

"Mother!" she commend down "nothing, am going to get cleaned up ok, can you do vegeta breakfast for me please, thanks mom"

She went up stairs and took a bath and got dressed. She went down stairs wearing dark blue jeans and a red long sleeve shit. With red shoes. And her hair was in a nice bun 

"Honey wants some breakfast?"

"Sure mom" Bulma went to sit down a cross from vegeta, which he was eating like a pig. Bunny turned the TV. On from the kitchen to the news.

"Hello this is channel 13 with the morning news, today's top new is when a night club was attack last night and set on fire, police is still investigating who attack the club. The police let out this video from the night club cameras, it seemed it was a female…"

Bulma eyes winded and turned around and look at the TV in shock. 'What wrong with the women' vegeta ask self and turned to the TV 

'Only some one powerful indeed, not good' vegeta said to himself.

Bulma turned around and started to eat as calmly as possible. That didn't last long, she couldn't eat anymore. ' Could that been me? No no that can't be some one powerful had to do that, am not powerful am weak' Bulma was getting up from her seat.

"Not hungry anymore" Bulma stated. Vegeta turned his attention back to Bulma as she left.

**Outside**

'Man I gotta get out of here, I got it I'll go to Yamcha and surprise him' she got in car and let.

**In the dark zone**

A figure look in a boll, that was looking at Bulma drive a way in her car

"Soon we be together again me sweet"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody sorry for the long update.

Enjoy the story…

Chapter 8 "Broken heart"

" I wonder if I should visit Yaumcha? I haven't seen him a while now, I should go visit him and bring him something to eat like cake! Yeah he likes cake". And with that she made a quick turn she head to the market. While she was driving throw a block she notices. A nightclub that been attack last night. There were police everywhere and ambulance picking up pieces of dead body that was burned. As she drove bye stop and had flashing in her mind

' Loud music, people dancing, people screaming, blood everywhere and fire blazing up everything in its way.'

"Bimp, Bimp" the car behide me started honking for me to move and not hold up traffic.

"That was so odd," she said out loud.

She kept driving until she spotted the market and parks her car and walk in the market and went towards the bakery.

"Hi am Lynda, how may I help you today?"

"Yes I would like vanilla cake with pink frosting and reads 'Miss you' please" Bulma said

"One second please"

While Bulma was waiting her mind started to wonder around in her thoughts about he images she had a while ago driving throwing the nightclub. 'Why can I see these awful images in my head? Why?' she cried out in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted

"Miss, miss! Miss!! You cake!" the lady was trying to hand the cake to Bulma.

"Sorry about that, how much is it?" she ask

"That would be $7.00" Bulma handed the money and left the store and drove off to Yaumcha.

**Back in the house**

"I wonder what's wrong with Bulma?" bunny ask her husband

"I don't know lately she been acting strange and eating less"

"Am worried about her… oh Vegeta do you know what's wrong with Bulma? She ask softly

Vegeta left before he could answer the Question. He headed the GR room and stated training

"Vegeta!" bunny on the screen

"I don't know women I don't care about the blasted wench, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The screen was turned off.

**Vegeta porv**

'If she doesn't matter to me, Why Do I get worried about her sometimes?' he shook his head.  'She messing with my head!' he told himself. Even throw making her anger sometimes is a pleasurable sight, the way her cheeks get red and … her skin.. Gets all red of anger and her eyes focus on me and me only…no no no she's a weak human she below me' 'need to keep my head clear of the women, when she gets home today am going to damned an answer from why she has been acting strangely all this month'.

**Bulma porv**

Bulma was driving to Yaumcha house she pulling when she notice a car pulling in first minute ago a young looking women got out and started walking to Yaumcha house and got greeted by Yaumcha with a passionate kiss. My eyes started to water I got of my car and keep looking.

I couldn't believe it; I was shaking and started to cry. They went inside and close the door. My heart was breaking and there was a sharp pain in my heart it feels like my heart was crying of the pain. My head lifted toward the sky 'why me? I lo-lo-love him! How could he done this to me?' she ask herself as it started to rain. She went in the car and got the cake and went to his front door step and lifted there.

She then turned around and started to leave walking out of the parking lot, with out her car and Yaumcha life. It started to rain hard her clothing was soke and wet but it didn't matter anymore nothing did. Soon it got dark and clod at the same time.

She just kept walking throw an ally that was dark and dirty.

"Looky looky here what a pretty women, hey where yours boyfriend" as the young man approach Bulma.

"Leave me alone" she Bulma said weakly

"I don't think so!" the man rush Bulma against the wall, Bulma started to kick and try to scream, but the man started to beat her savagely until she pass out.

After couple of minutes Bulma woke up and tried to get but her inner thighs started to hurt of pain. She knew what happened and did not car her face was hurting from the punches, her lip was split and her clothing was almost slashing apart. Her felt pain too she must have a black eye. She thought she kept throw the streets not know where she was going.

After an hour she went to a park and sat on the bench and just strode there with a blank expression.

**3 day later, in the night time**

"Where could she be!?…My baby is missing now for 3 days.. Oh honey where is sheeeeee!"Bunny cried to her husband

"I-I don't know" he spoke softly to try to come her down. "I got an idea lets call Goku and the other yo see if they had seen her, and help us find her" as he said that he got and went to call everyone to come over.

A couple minutes later everyone was there goku, Gohan, chichi, piccalo, tean, Yaumcha and even vegeta who no expression on his face, but her was concern about what happen to Bulma even throw her would never show it.

" And that was the last time l saw her, so guys what should we do?" bunny ask everyone. "well her car was at my house but she wasn't there" said Yaumcha. Goku was about to say something when they're hard a door open from the kitchen and close again. The hole group and went to see who it was and it was Bulma.

But they gasp when they saw here. Her clothing was tattered and wet and her body was bruised up

Her face had slight black eye and lips had dry blood from the split from her lip. She was peal beyond her normal color. She dazed and tired.

"OOH honey we where so worried about you, what happen you look look …." Bunny couldn't take it any more she started to cry when she huge Bulma " I thought I lost you" she cried. Bulma didn't move to huge her bask but she said, "Am sorry"

Bunny and husband sat her in the living room and put towel around and every gathered around he.

Goku spoke first. "Bulma wh-what happen to you where, have you been?" he ask with concern in his voice.

"I…I……." Bulma couldn't speak she was weak from the lack of food and water from the past 3 days

"Come on Bulma I was so worried" Yaumcha spoke. Bulma look up and started to glare at him, she got up and started to walk to him, she closed her eyes open her eyes again and there were completely black. She had an evil look on her face that sent cold chills throw everyone's backs including vegeta.

"Really, you were worried about…me" she said with disgust in her voice.

"Bulma you eye-'' he was cut off when in flash grab him his neck with one hand and raised from the floor.

"WHERE YOU WORRID ABOUT ME WHEN YOU WHERE FUCKING HER? HUH? WHERE YOU"

"B-b-b-Bulma y-your choking me!" Yaumcha choke out. Bulma hold him higher and tighter.

" DID YOU MAKE FEEL IT?! DID YOU FUCK GOOD!, DID YOU! DID YOU MAKE FEEL IT, WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING HER!!"  Bulma shouted.

"Bulma!" bunny called out to her. Bulma turned her face to her mother. When she did Bulma eyes started to soften her eyes and started to regain her normal color, she drop Yaumcha who was gasping for air. Bulma look at her own hands and to everyone around their shock voices they look speechless. Bulma look down to the floor and started to walk out the living room and up the stairs and to her room, while everyone was still shock.

Thanks for reading my story and pleases pleases R/R till next time.


End file.
